The present invention relates to a process for making red, brown or black cocoa from natural cocoa powder.
Conventional dark cocoa processes use cocoa press cake which is made up of one-half to one and one-half inch pieces. This requires high temperatures, pressures and long cook time. The color is difficult to control and it is very difficult to grind the dark cocoa. The present process uses ground natural cocoa as a starting material. The natural cocoa is easier to grind than the dark cocoa and the equipment has a longer useful life.
The present process uses larger amounts of water, lower cooking temperature, atmospheric pressure and shorter processing times as compared to conventional processes. Because of the powdered state, color control is more accurate and the final product can be spray dried which results in better production, less loss and more efficient drying.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.